toy_island_and_ethanvillefandomcom-20200213-history
Mousey
"And don't forget your co-host, Mousey! Howdy folks!" —'Mousey', countless episodes Mousey is one of the most recurring characters in the whole ''Toy Island'' series, appearing consistently in episodes from Adventures On Toy Island to Season 3, the Season 4 Christmas special, and in Season 5 episodes. History ''Adventures On Toy Island'' Mousey first appears as the co-host of his segment, Toy Island News, alongside Big Tigger. The two often try to host their own sort of news station, but almost every time something goes wrong and their news broadcast goes awry. Some incidents include a mini tornado, a mummy's curse, an explosion, an alien attack, and a blackout. Other times, their friend Pillow Panda appears, but because of his sassy personality that contrasts with the regular hosts, they kick him out of the station, only to re-invite him sometime in the future. At the end of their segment, they usually preview the next five segments that are to be aired. ''Toy Island'' Mousey and Big Tigger later reappear in Season 1, being the only Adventures On Toy Island characters to have this distinction. However, they remain in the background and do not have any dialogue. The reason they are left in is because apparently they own the Island. Mousey returns again in Season 2, though unlike the last season he now has some dialogue and interaction with other characters. This is because the creators felt it unfair for him to be left over from Adventures On Toy Island but be irrelevant to the main plot. Mousey plays an important role in the second episode where he and Big Tigger make a raft for Krinole to use to rescue the other characters from the Triple M Crew. He is also seen cultivating the farmlands during the seasonal drought. There are also the occasional episodes that Pillow Panda appears in, though when this happens the three have no dialogue in that specific episode. Mousey comes back in Season 3, but he is demoted again for an unknown reason and loses all of his dialogue and interaction. It is also interesting to note that he does not appear in the season until "Dory Delivery", the episode after the Toy Island Crew arrives at the new island, so his location during that time is unknown. Mousey also helps to build Emperor Lakeet an ark in "Lakeet's Ark". When Season 4 rolled around, Mousey was nowhere in sight, and many believed that he, Big Tigger, and Flaggy had left the show. It is later revealed in the Christmas special that he and Big Tigger were actually in a meeting negotiating compensations for their destroyed island. Mousey reappears in Season 5 with a very minor role. He is often seen in the background and he has minimal dialogue on various occasions. His most significant appearance is in "Remembering a Brother", where he tells Krinole what he remembers about Mr. Tedy. ''Toy Island: Harmonious Triumph - The Video Game'' Mousey was planned to appear in Toy Island: Harmonious Triumph - The Video Game as a boss in a secret world that would have been unlocked if Krinole lost the fight against Rooster. This would cause an imbalance in the universe and everyone would be thrust into an alternate universe where everything went wrong, namely Santa Claus being the ruler. ''Curtis Ball'' series Mousey is an unlockable playable character in Curtis Ball Tournament where he is a default member of Team Quack. He is a Power type character, so he excels in Power, Attack, Defense, and also Recovery. However, he has poor Speed, Skill, Dodge, and Reach. As well, his special abilities are noted as excellent. His regular special ability is Giant Hug, where he hugs the opponent's goalie and leaves their net open until the next score. His friend ability is Cheese Trap, where a friend throws a block of cheese somewhere on the field and Mousey lunges towards it, Injuring anyone who gets hit. Mousey returns in Curtis Ball Showdown, this time as a default character. He is classified as an Offense type player, having good Land Speed, Power, HP, Stability, and Screen. However, he has low Dodge, Air Time, and Trounce. For his campaign condition, he trains to become a great goalie up to the regional tournament level. ''Toy Island Party! Mousey can be seen on the Toy Island board in ''Toy Island Party! alongside Big Tigger. ''Friends' Racing'' Mousey makes a cameo appearance in Friends' Racing, sitting in the background of Overgrown Lawn. There is also a kart body based off of him called the Mousey Squeaker. It has high acceleration, drift, and off-road, mediocre speed and weight, and poor handling. ''Friends' Kombat: United'' Mousey appears in Friends' Kombat: United as an unlockable playable character where he is unlocked by playing VS matches for ten hours. He appears somewhat smaller than usual, being quite quick to move about, and has a few hugely powerful attacks, although he is also quite lightweight. Mousey fights with his feet, tail, and body. His regular special is Hug, where he hugs an opponent. His side special is Cheese Trap, where he throws out a piece of cheese and dashes to it, damaging opponents in the way. His up special is Body Slam, where he spins upward and crashes down onto opponents. His down special is Mouse Trap, where he catches an opponent in a mouse trap, damaging them until it breaks. He can't summon a new mouse trap for a while. His Final Smash is Satellite Broadcast, where he takes out a satellite that sends out a signal to a radio tower, which responds with a wider signal. The signals damage opponents. He also grabs opponents with his tail. ''Friends' Baseball'' Mousey appears in Friends' Baseball as the captain of the unlockable Mousey Reporters team. ''Toy Island Adventures'' Mousey appears in Toy Island Adventures as a minor character. ''Toy Island Tennis'' Mousey is an unlockable player character in Toy Island Tennis, available after winning the Snake Cup Doubles. His default partner is Big Tigger. He is a Speed type player, having good movement speed but poor shot power. Character Mousey is a relatively neutral character, but he also does his best to help the other characters, as seen when he helps to build the raft that Krinole uses to find Moose Moosa Mooster and his base. However, in Adventures On Toy Island he has a somewhat serious and uptight personality, making sure that they get through their broadcast successfully (which they almost never do). Unlike Big Tigger, there are minimal similarities between his two portrayals. Appearance Mousey is a large blue mouse. His limbs are stubby and he has a curved tail. He has black eyes, whiskers, a pink nose, and a visible mouth. The insides of his ears are pink. Trivia *Mousey, Big Tigger, and Punk are the three characters from Adventures On Toy Island who became recurring characters in Toy Island. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Adventures On Toy Island Characters Category:Toy Island Season 1 Characters Category:Toy Island Season 2 Characters Category:Toy Island Season 3 Characters Category:Toy Island Season 4 Characters Category:Toy Island Crew Category:Toy Island Season 5 Characters Category:Curtis Ball Tournament Characters Category:Friends' Baseball Characters Category:Friends' Racing Characters Category:Friends' Kombat: United Characters Category:Toy Island Tennis Characters Category:Toy Island Adventures Game Characters Category:Curtis Ball Showdown Characters Category:Toy Island Party! Characters